


when the world collapsed

by Thatbookishgirl



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photographs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9747359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: No one knows what caused it. There are theories and rumors, but no way to confirm anything. Not that knowing the truth would make them feel any better about what had happened. One day the world just…stopped. Planes fell out of the sky, powerlines and grids shut down, angels fell, demons and other monsters were no longer held by the confines of god or the devil. The world became chaos. The worst part of it all? Separation. Isolation. People stranded far away from their loved ones and friends. People divided by miles or even entire continents. Some went searching, hoping to find them wherever they were last. Others stayed put, wanting to wait to be found. Dean stayed.But Derek was on the move and he needed the hunter. Really, they needed each other if they were going to get back to those that they loved.Its the Teen Wolf/Supernatural Crossover AU that everyone pretends they don;t actually want.I'm bad at summaries, btw.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually started writing this back in the summer and decided to let it just sit around in my files for awhile. But during a bout of procrastination today I decided to post the first chapter and see what sort of reactions i get. If people like it then I will start posting more of it.  
> Comments and con crit always appreicated :)

                No one knows what caused it. There are theories and rumors, but no way to confirm anything. Not that knowing the truth would make them feel any better about what had happened. One day the world just…stopped. Planes fell out of the sky, powerlines and grids shut down, angels fell, demons and other monsters were no longer held by the confines of god or the devil. The world became chaos. The worst part of it all? Separation. Isolation. People stranded far away from their loved ones and friends. People divided by miles or even entire continents. Some went searching, hoping to find them wherever they were last. Others stayed put, wanting to wait to be found. Dean stayed. He stayed in the bunker and waited painfully for Casatiel. He found out from Charlie over radio channels they managed to get running that the angels could no longer use their grace to travel. Which meant Cas could’ve been anywhere. Sam had at least been with Gabriel in Wyoming and he hoped they hadn’t been apart when everything went to hell. Dean wanted to go look for Castiel. It killed him to do nothing, but he followed protocol and was waiting for the angel to come home. It had been 10 months.

 

 

                The first 3 months had been a hellscape. People were dying or being killed left and right. Some slaughtered in the streets. People struggled to find new ways to survive without knowing how to get by without electricity or fuel. Dean, luckily, had essentially been training his entire life for something like this. He wasn’t alone in the bunker. He had Kevin. Even Meg. They had also taken in two kids, Billie and Tabitha, they found in a field nearby. They had been abandoned and none of them could bring themselves to just let the kids die out there. Benny was around too. He had left a few days prior to get some supplies and would be back soon enough. He was always the one to seek out things beyond the bunker and he always came back.

                They functioned well, but things were still scary. Thanks to Kevin, they had rigged up a solar panel system to power the bunker. As well as a water collection and filtration system. They built a greenhouse and dug up the land around them to garden. They had been growing all their own food and it looked like they would be able survive for some time as the earth seemed to be more fertile than normal. That was one of the things they noticed right away was how the earth was thriving. It was lush and green, consuming cities and roads. It would’ve been beautiful if mass death and terror hadn’t preceded it.

                It was Tuesday. Maybe Wednesday. Dean stopped keeping track of what the days were supposed to be a long time ago. He was more consumed with the steady ache in his chest, his partner far away. Maybe dead. But he pushed forward, clinging to the idea that Castiel was alive somewhere, making his way back. All he knew right now is that it was about a week until the full moon and he needed to re-fortify the perimeter in case some weres got too cocky and tried to snuff them out. Meg made a wolfsbane powder that they laid in the ground a mile out. Another half mile from the bunker there were wolfsbane and mistletoe plants that zig-zagged through the property, but could be avoided. Most didn’t bother to come past them, though. Figuring it wasn’t worth it. At least for now. Who knows how desperate others would get the longer things dragged out.

                Dean was helping Meg and Billie preserve some vegetables when they heard a loud pounding at the main entrance to the bunker. Which was very alarming considering the main door was solid iron and very heavy. Whoever was banging on it was strong. Meg stood up behind Dean and followed him to the door, her shot gun cocked and ready, Dean had a knife ready in his hand. Kevin had taken both kids down to the panic room and waited. Meg nodded and Dean turned the lever to open the door. He was taken aback by the site of a single man who looked worn and desperate; he had green eyes, tanned skin, and dark hair. He looked exhausted and they eyed each other carefully.

 

 

                “Sorry. We don’t got room,” Dean tensed.

                “I’m not here for that. I’ve been sent here by someone named Castiel,” the man replied. Dean’s stomach dropped out and he lowered his weapon.

                “What the fuck did you say?” Dean gasped.

                “I was trying to get home when…this. All of this fucking mess started. It’s hard to explain but I know where Castiel is and that is where I’m going now. You need to come with me,” the man continued.

                “That sounds real nice, sunshine,” Meg cocked a brow, “But how do we know this isn’t a trap of some kind?” The man glared at her and then rolled his eyes.

                “My name is Derek Hale. I was contacted indirectly by Castiel. He said you would doubt me and that I should tell you to lift open the secret compartment under your bed. He left 3 jars of honey and a journal. No one knows about it,” he tempted. Dean narrowed his eyes and turned to Meg. She shrugged and he stalked off towards the bedroom while Meg kept her weapon trained on Derek.

                “He might not know what you are yet. But I do,” she smiled. Derek flashed his eyes and she darkened hers.

 

 

                “Then we have an understanding,” he said through a tight jaw.

                “Can I assume that you are of the Hale pack then?” she asked.

                “I am. I’m the alpha of the pack. But I was in New York when everything went to shit,” he sighed, furrowing his brow.

                “Awww, puppy just trying to get home?” Meg teased.

                “Watch it, bitch,” Derek warned. Dean was marching back into the foyer with the journal in his hand, his eyes a bit wet.

                “It was there, just like he said,” Dean forced out, “Come in. We need to talk.”

                “Yes, we do,” Meg grinned, “I definitely want to know how he got past our wolfsbane barrier.”

                “Why?” Dean narrowed his eyes.

                “I’m a werewolf,” Derek stated plainly, “Castiel told me you were a hunter. I had no desire to bother with you at all but my mate was adamant it make this detour. Castiel is with some of my pack in California.”

                “With your pack?” Dean all but growled, voice angry.

                “They haven’t hurt him, if that’s what you’re implying,” Derek snarled, “My mate found him trying to make it through the woods and took him in because he’s got a damn bleeding heart.” Meg seemed to chuckle as Castiel was similar before the fall. Always eager to help whoever he found.

                “How exactly are you communicating?” Dean pressed, “It’s not like phones work. We barely have a functioning radio.”

                “My mate, Stiles, is an emissary and he practices magic. When he can manage the energy we can share dreams. A week ago we were able to share one again. It had been about 3 months since the previous one. He told me about Castiel and where to find you. Castiel wants you to come to him and I agree. The territory in California is too dangerous from him to cross on his own. There were already dueling packs and clans before things got like this. I’m willing to help guide you there. I’m trying to get home to my mate anyway. And it’s always good to have back up,” the wolf breathed out. Dean was just staring at him, hope fluttering in his chest as he assessed what information was just handed to him.

                “Where in California?” Meg cut in.

                “Rockland. It’s in the middle of the Klamath National Forest right near the border of Oregon. Stiles and some others found an old house abandoned and took refuge. They were forced out of their territory when government tried to sweep through. Only some of my pack seems to be intact right now,” Derek closed his eyes to steady himself. When he was stranded in New York it took him a long time to make it as far as the Mississippi River. He had to travel in wolf form most of the time. He almost went feral during the first full moon without Stiles. He felt lost. But he hasn’t entirely alone for the journey, not that he was going to mention his backup to the strangers.

                “And he’s safe? He’s not hurt?” Dean managed.

                “Yes. He’s safe. Stiles is actually pretty excited about Castiel,” Derek half-smiled, “We didn’t think angels were real.”

                “I was a bit surprised myself,” Dean sighed, remembering the first time he saw Castiel. Those blue eyes lighting up the dark.

                “I’m a demon and even I was not prepared for that information,” Meg finally put her gun down and threw herself down in a chair.

                “Can we come out now?” a voice yelled form down the hall.

                “Yea. It’s just a friendly werewolf?” Meg shouted back.

                “…what?” Kevin confirmed, his voice tight.

                “Just come out,” Dean grunted. Kevin and the two kids slowly poked their heads out from the hallway and eyed Derek.

                “So, you said werewolf,” Kevin had the kids standing behind him.

                “He’s one of the good ones. Like how I’m your favorite demon,” Meg smirked.

                “He’s here about Cas,” the hunter announced.

                “You know where Cas is?” Kevin chirped.

                “He’s in California. Which is where I’m heading,” Derek answered.

                “I’ll be going with him,” Dean gave.

                “You’re leaving?” Tabitha wondered.

                “Yea. I need to go get Castiel and bring him home,” Dean crouched down to her level. Tabitha wasn’t more than 9, long blonde hair and dark eyes.

                “But you’ll come back?” she pressed.

                “Definitely. Besides, Benny will be back any day now. Someone needs to keep him in line,” he laughed.

                “Benny?” Derek quirked a brow.

                “Our resident vampire,” Meg answered.

                “I hate vampires,” Derek rolled his eyes.

                “Isn’t that just the pot calling the kettle black?” Kevin sassed. Derek shrugged and scanned the room.

                “When will you leave?” Kevin continued.

                “Tomorrow morning seems best. Right?” Dean looked to Derek.

                “Yea. We can leave at dawn. Safer then. Not sure how much traveling you’ve done at night, but it’s not ideal. Too many other monsters to worry about,” Derek noted.

                “I’ve taken a gander. It’s not pretty,” Meg grumbled.

                “I’ll pack a bag. Gotta travel light. How long do you think it will take?” Dean perplexed.

                “I estimate it will take a month and a half, assuming we have zero setbacks,” the wolf presumed. Dean hummed and made a mental inventory before Meg interrupted him.

                “I’m going with you two,” she added.

                “Excuse me?” Derek gaped.

                “Yea. This bunker is nice and all but I’m getting pretty antsy. Besides, Benny hold things up from here and maybe I also want to help rescue Clarence,” she purred.

                “Things are fucked up enough as it is, Meg. What about Kevin and the kids?” Dean glared.

                “We aren’t helpless,” Kevin frowned and looked over at Derek.

                “Not my argument to have,” Derek held up his hands defensively.

                “I think the werewolf will want me around if we get ambushed. I’m surprised he made it this far all alone,” she tilted her head.

                “Never said I was alone,” Derek gave a half smile.

                “More wolves?” Dean braced himself.

                “No. Another hunter,” Derek walked over to the door and whistled out, facing north. They waited, Derek leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest, Meg keeping her hand on her gun while Dean just hovered. Not 2 minutes later did a girl with dark hair, bow in her hand and crossbow strapped to her back, appear in the door. She had a fierce look in her eyes and she focused in on meg before lowering her weapon. Dean gave her a nod and she stepped inside, Derek touched her shoulder and back of her neck. Then she seemed to deflate.

 

 

                “Did they give you any trouble?” she looked to Derek.

                “No. But I don’t really trust that one,” he pointed at Meg. She just winked in return.

                “So this is the bunker the famous Winchesters took over? Very nice,” Allison waltzed deeper into the living area and trailed her fingers along the books.

                “Yea…” Dean hesitated, “You’re a hunter too?

                “Allison Argent. Nice to see a somewhat friendly face in our strange, new reality,” she offered her hand. Dean took it and thought a moment.

                “Argent. Like Gerard, Chris, and Kate?” he asked.

                “Yep,” she replied, obnoxiously popping the ‘p’, “Chris is my dad.”

                “Well, Chris is certainly nice. Professional and thorough. Sorry to say that your aunt was a bit of a bitch, though,” Dean confessed, but Derek snorted and tried to stifle his laugh.

                “I’m not exactly a fan either,” Allison hummed.

                “So we agree that Kate is a cunt then,” Dean chuckled and Derek started laughing loudly and in earnest. Allison gave him a pointed look while biting back her own smile.

                “What? I’m just glad her reputation is consistent,” Derek rubbed his cheeks. He hadn’t laughed or even smiled that wide in at least 2 months.

                “Did she try and hunt you or something?” Dean raised a brow.

                “Or something,” Derek sighed.

                “Well, when she rolled through town once with Gerard we hooked up. However, while Gerard was out with my dad Kate left me high and dry without any ammunition and took off with half of Sam’s cash. Class act, that one,” Dean recalled with a grimace, “She handcuffed me to the bed. Bitch.”

                “She burned down my house with my whole family trapped inside, killing most of them. She tried to kill me several times. Tried to kill my betas. Tried to kill Stiles. Gerard tortured Stiles. The list goes on,” Derek listed with anger clear on his face.

                “Then you win the Kate-off we were apparently having. When I see her next I can give her some iron right between the eyes for ya,” the hunter guided the group to the kitchen. Derek and Allison kept their silence about what had happened to Kate, not knowing which type of hunter Dean would turn out to be. They’d been fooled before. Kevin had already ushered the kids away when Dean started talking like a sailor. Kevin did wander back in however, books in hand. Dean offered Derek a beer but he turned it down and opted for water instead.

                “Really? When was the last time you even had one? Kev figured out how to brew our own. Benny mostly takes charge of it though,” the blonde stared.

                “Alcohol doesn’t actually get me drunk unless it’s laced with wolfsbane. Otherwise there’s not a huge point unless you like the taste. Stiles makes this wine I like,” he gave a soft smile remembering when Stiles finally figured out the right combination of honey and berries so it wasn’t overly sweet. Peter even got involved. He was so excited to get Derek to try some he spilled half the bottle.

                “Speaking of wolfsbane, how did you navigate through our little maze to get to the door?” Meg hopped on the counter.

                “I’ve developed a minor immunity. Still burns, but it won’t kill me. You need to use mountain ash if you want to keep wolves out. We can’t pass it at all,” Derek offered.

                “Really? I never found anything on that,” Kevin put his books down.

                “It’s not really public knowledge. There are other things too, but those secrets keep us alive. Argents knew about the mountain ash, though. Not sure why they didn’t share,” Derek wondered.

                “Not all hunters are team players,” he frowned.

                “So, how do you run this place? Do you have a generator or something?” Allison was opening the fridge and eyeing the cabinets, “Holy shit. You have coffee. Derek, they have coffee!”

                “We do. I promise to make you a giant pot in the morning,” Dean snickered at Allison jumping up and down. Coffee was a luxury even Dean couldn’t part with. Cultivating and germinating a coffee plant was one of Kevin’s first ideas too. They rigged up an impressive system for it too. They didn’t make large batches. Only enough for 5 full pots a month. But Dean and Kevin were the only ones drinking it, “We have solar panels and a water system. We are totally green. Even the nuttiest hippies would be proud.”

                “Huh. I wonder if Stiles could rig up something similar. I know he isn’t doing well without coffee around. Or access to half of what he needs,” Derek said, mostly to himself.

                “He’ll be fine. And he’s a genius. With Lydia and Peter they could make something just as sophisticated as this,” Allison soothed, sensing Derek’s worry. Not that she wasn’t also worried. She had mates far away too. She had gone to New York with Derek to help make more connections, her representing the hunter side of things. At least Isaac and Scott had each other to hold each other until she got back.

                “Tell me about your pack. Does it have hunters in it?” Dean started.

                “Yes. I’m the alpha. Stiles is my mate and the pack emissary, but he is not a wolf. Peter, Scott, Isaac, Erica, Jackson, and Boyd are my betas. Danny is Jackson’s mate and he’d human. Lydia is a banshee. John is Stiles’ dad, also human. Then we have Allison and Chris, hunters, obviously,” Derek gave.

                “Scott and Isaac are my mates,” Allison added, cheeks blushing slightly. They had been together for years but she still went pink when she talked about their little love triangle.

                “Man, I bet your dad was jazzed about that,” Dean laughed.

                “He was slow to get on board. But he came around,” she shrugged and pulled out the physical picture she kept in her pocket. Her phone broke often enough she stopped relying on it to store information and memories. And she liked holding the pictures in her hand. This one Stiles had snapped quickly at school right after the three of them had started being more open about their relationship.

 

 

                "Cute," Dean winked. 

                “Ugh. Feels fest needs to stop. I can learn the details about their weird puppy pack later. I just want a shower and a bed,” Meg complained.

                “You have running water?!” Allison gasped.

                “Yep. If I let you take a longest bath you’ve had in a year will you let me play with your bow?” Meg taunted.

                “Yes,” Allison replied without any hesitation.

                “Come on, girlie. I’ll show you the best tub. Castiel had it put in. Dean here is a secret softie and does whatever his angel wants,” Meg laughed as she tugged Allison by her sleeve down the hall.

                “Your demon is nicer than the other ones we’ve met,” Derek observed.

                “We wore her down with kindness, desperation, and a few exorcisms,” he took a swig of his beer and Kevin laughed.

 

 

                The next morning Allison was sitting next to Derek on the roof of the bunker, slowly drinking her coffee and watching the horizon slowly turn purple. Derek barely slept despite having access to a bed for the first time in awhile. He always went to bed anxious and woke up disappointed. He knew it was difficult for Stiles to share dreams with him. It used up so much of his energy. But he missed his mate so much it was killing him. He missed Stiles smile, his laugh, how his hair looked when he just woke up in the morning, the way his nose wrinkled when he was thinking too hard, how soft his skin is, he could’ve listed a million things. He just wanted to be back home.

                “I can’t wait to get home,” Allison said quietly, her lips against the glass of her cup.

                “Me too. It’ll be nice having another hunter and a demon with us. It’ll feel safer. We’ve had too many close calls so far,” Derek stretched, his joints popping loudly.

                “You’re a good alpha, Derek. You’ve kept me safer than almost anyone else could. And we’ll be home to our mates soon. Maybe even in as little as 2 months. We can do this,” she rested her head on his shoulder.

                “I know,” he sighed. He knew they could.

                “You two ready? Princess is really keyed up,” Meg popped her head out.

                “Coming,” Allison smiled back. The four of them said goodbye to Kevin and the kids. Kevin hugged them extra tight, just in case. He always did lately. Meg mussed up his hair and they left. Heading west they crawled over abandoned cars and cut back vines, carving out their path to California. For the first time in close to year they all felt hope.

 


	2. Sparks and Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another one of the chapter I wrote, it expands things a bit more and explains more dynamics and the way the world is functioning.

                

 

Stiles was pacing again. He had tried to share another dream with Derek the night before but he couldn’t do it. He was too weak, but he was even more impatient.

                “I was told you could wear a hole in the floor by doing that,” Castiel observed.

                “Yea, well. Wouldn’t exactly decrease the value of the house,” he snarked.

                “I am sorry your dreaming was unsuccessful. I know Dean, if he listened to your wolf then they are certainly on their way,” the angel commented.

                “I know. I just – fuck – it’s been 10 months. 10 months without my mate and I fucking hate it,” Stiles collapsed against the worn window ledge.

                “I miss Dean too. But succumbing to misery helps no one,” Castiel sat next to him and thought about the way Dean always pushed him to keep trying, even when things were horrifying and dark. Dean was the bravest soul he had ever seen. And the brightest.

                “The sun is out today. Do you think the bees will be happy?” Stiles wondered. Castiel lit up and leaned out the old window. The sun was bright and all the flowers and fruit trees he had planted with Stiles were thriving. Scott had helped them dig up holes for most of the trees. Isaac and Erica helped him build and design the beehives. They eventually had a large garden for fruit and vegetables, several hives for honey, and they even build and aquaponics area so they could raise fish. Peter even caught several rabbits, alive, so they could keep and breed them. They could easily survive. Especially after Lydia constructed a system to collect and filter rain water. It would’ve been paradise to Castiel if Dean had been there. But Castiel could feel that everyone was hurting; their alpha gone. Isaac and Scott always talked about Allison. There were pictures of them all over the house Stiles and Peter had found. Apparently Stiles was somewhat fond of nostalgia and he made a photo album for Derek 2 years ago. They decided to display the images around the house to keep morale up.

 

 

 

              With all the pictures they could almost pretend like nothing was different. That maybe they were just taking a really rough vacation away from it all. They would look at the pictures every now and again, a far away look in their eyes. 

 

 

 

                “I wish we had sugar cane. I miss chocolate. Also coffee,” Stiles groaned and stretched his arms over his head, “Peter, go find me a coffee tree.” Peter just rolled his eyes and watched Lydia taking measurements to expand the water system. She wanted to make piping they could hook up with the aquaponics flow to recycle water. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she was wearing one of his shirts over some old jeans. He thought she looked positively stunning. Ever since the fall they had gotten close. Very close. So close he was surprised the other wolves hadn’t realized.

                But the angel was the most curious discovery of all. He hadn’t thought they existed. No one did. And yet, they found one. One paired up with a hunter, no less. And, because Derek just can’t say no to Stiles, said hunter was on his way with their alpha.

                “So, is Jackson back yet or have him and Danny just been fucking their way through the forest?” Lydia brushed off her hands and looked at Stiles.

                “Hey, at least someone is getting laid around here. I’m just a ball of pent up sexual energy at this point,” the spark grumbled.

                “I too am…tense,” Castiel rolled his shoulders. Peter rolled his eyes and wandered up the steps to go into the house. He needed to reinforce some floorboards anyway. Stiles scanned the horizon a lot. Chris had left about a week before they found Castiel. He dreaded that Chris might never come back. His own father had just set out a week ago to find supplies, Parrish went with him. He was worried his dad might not come back. It killed him to imagine some monster tearing them apart. But Parrish was strong and capable. He’d also be lying if he said he wasn’t glad to have a small break from Jordan, the man had become somewhat brazen in Derek’s absence. He had admired Stiles’ body before but after Derek had been away from them for so long the hellhound seemed to think Stiles would just move on even though he knew Derek was coming. He’d wait forever for his wolf if he had to.

                Stiles was flipping through an old book they found when Scott and Isaac came bounding onto the porch, startling Castiel, “Chris! Chris is back,” Scott announced and he bolted towards the trees. Peter was out just seconds after with Lydia right behind him. Stiles stood still next to the angel and banshee, they waited. They had no expectations anymore. For all they knew the wolves were going to be carrying a bloodied and beaten Chris back to them. Instead they were greeted by a relaxed looking Chris, Scott and Isaac happily guiding him along and carrying some supplies. Peter was with them along with Jackson and Danny.

                “You’re back! And you have goodies!” Stiles beamed and he rushed to the hunter.

                “Some goodies. A lot of people just left houses free to loot. At least I am choosing to believe they took off and weren’t eaten,” Chris sighed, the bag he handed Stiles contained some food, sweets specifically, canned goods, and some books from Deaton’s old office, not that the former emissary was anywhere to be found – but all his books were there and Stiles would benefit from them greatly. He looked over at Castiel and gave Stiles a quizzical look.

                “Oh. Manners. Sorry. Castiel, this is Chris Argent. He is a hunter and father of Allison,” he began, “We found Castiel a little bit after you left. He’s an angel.”

                “Do you mean that metaphorically?” Chris tilted his head.

                “Nope. He’s the real deal. Got wings and everything. But what with all this chaos they don’t work. More for show,” Stiles shrugged and rifled through the bag that Chris handed him.

                “Didn’t think you were real. I mean, demons we encountered. Hell, we have a hellhound. But angels…that’s a bit much,” Chris noted. Castiel stood up and flexed his shoulders. Suddenly there was a massive darkness on the wall behind him, the shadows of his dark wings impressive. Chris dropped his mouth open and watched as the angel folded them back in.

                “His partner is a hunter too. Seems you hunters like to hook up with all the weirdos,” Stiles hummed and relaxed back into the hammock.

                “Hunter?” Chris redirected his focus to Castiel.

                “Yes. His name is Dean Winchester. He is…in Kansas. But hopefully moving westward,” Castiel frowned and rubbed his sternum where the phantom ache persisted.

                “Winchester? John’s boy? He’s got a brother named Sam right?” he asked.

                “Yes. Though, I only met John once. He did not care for me,” he answered.

                “I can’t imagine he would…John was a bit narrow-minded when it came to things of that nature. Homophobic as shit, but a good hunter. I heard he died a few years back,” Chris recalled.

                “He did. Not without causing more anguish for all his sons. Dean still carries guilt about it,” Cas took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

                “Then he will get along with Derek just fine. Allison will get tired of the brooding quickly,” Peter laughed.

                “Sounds like I need an update,” Chris sat down and began to unlace his boots.

                “I shared a dream with Derek and sent him to get Dean. They’re coming here and hopefully we can reunite the lovely couple. Then they can go find Sam and Gabriel,” Stiles informed.

                “Gabriel? The archangel?” Chris froze.

                “My brother. He is with Sam. They were in Wyoming following a case when everything fell apart. I assume they are still there. But they might have also headed back to the bunker. I feel…too disconnected. I cannot use my grace. I cannot see Dean. I can barely converse with insects. I am grateful for the shelter and friendship I have found here…but I need my partner back. I envy you having pictures of your families around. I never carried one with me. I took for granted my abilities to be with him any second of the day. But now I am effectively grounded,” Castiel lamented. Lydia furrowed her brow and moved to his side. She ran her fingers through his hair and he relaxed at the touch. She was one of the only people he did not shy away from.

                “Our world has gotten infinitely smaller and larger all at the same time. Don’t doubt Derek. He will get Dean here. Allison isn’t one to question either,” Chris soothed.

                “It’s true. Her and Derek are a force,” Scott nodded.

                “Would you mind terribly if I went to be with the bees?” the angel asked Stiles.

                “Have at it, man,” he waved. Castiel slipped his feet into some loose shows and walked down the path towards the hives. He liked to be over there. He planted hollyhocks and foxglove right around it. Sunflowers too, he was looking forward to making sunflower butter from the seeds and planting more. The lavender was doing well, too. He leaned back against a tree and watched the bees flying around from flower to flower. He focused on the way they moved and continued to hope for his hunter’s safe arrival.

 

                Stiles was carving a small wolf on the porch when Lydia yawned. She smiled at the spark and let her head fall against his knee. She was watched Peter chop wood while Jackson fixed the plow they had put together. Peter’s muscles were shining in the sunlight and she blushed remembering the last time she saw him looking like that. Each of them were wearing quite a bit less clothing.

                “Ya know, if you want to hide that fact that you two are sleeping together you might want to stop eye-fucking him,” Stiles quietly laughed.

                “When did you find out?” she sighed, completely unsurprised by his discovering them.

                “The bite marks on your shoulder. It was mostly process of elimination. No one else here put them there. Unless you convinced Danny into a three-way,” he joked.

                “I like Peter,” she stated, “he makes me feel safe and he treats me delicately. And I could go for a lot of that with the world the way it is now.”

                “I’m not judging. If anything, I’m happy for you. You’re good together. You call him on his shit and he keeps you on your toes. Just don’t get pregs. You do not want to give birth in the woods,” he shoved her shoulder.

                “Hey, believe me that I do not want that at all. I would go for a rough fucking without worrying about it though,” she groaned.

                “God. Who knew that sex was going to be our biggest annoyance in all of this?” he twirled her hair. Peter looked up and winked at her. She bit her lip in reply. She assumes he must have been listening to them. Stiles left them to their non-verbal flirting and he went inside. Danny was reading on the couch and Chris was half asleep on one of the mattresses. They had mountains of pillows. Castiel, it turns out, was great at sewing and they had a lot of rabbit pelts, some deer as well. The house was warm and cozy despite its dilapidated state. It was there’s. He gingerly made his way up to the room he claimed as his own. He had grabbed a lot of Derek’s old clothes when they fled the preserve and pack house. None of them smelled like him anymore, but he still wrapped up in them at night, holding it tight to his body and trying to remember what Derek’s beard felt like against the back of his neck. He wouldn’t cry. Not this time. Derek was coming. He’d get him back soon. He was going to look through some older photos a few more times and sleep, hoping he might find Derek again.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

 

They travelled several hours, mostly in silence as they navigated a harsh terrain. Derek kept an ear out for others but they had yet to come across any other people. Even animals were scarce. Meg had led the way with Derek for a good portion of their journey so far. Allison tailing Dean in the back. They didn’t have a map in front of them and they mostly travelled parallel to the roads, but they gathered they were at least getting close to Colorado. The air smelled like rain and they suspected a storm was coming. They would need to find shelter and Dean suggested following the nearby train tracks.

“We can probably find an old train car or something. Maybe we can build a fire without attracting too much attention,” Dean offered.

“Maybe. So far I haven’t scented anything else. We might be safe out here. Most creatures or shifters will aim to stay near large populations and out here was already sparsely populated before the fall,” Derek observed.

 

 

                “So, wolfman,” Meg started, “do you top or bottom with your human lover?”

                “Meg?!” Dean coughed.

                “What? Like you aren’t curious? I know I was surprised when I found out the all-powerful angel of the lord let you bend him over the couch,” she laughed.

                “Damnit, Meg. We don’t ask people that shit,” Dean glared at her.

                “This is hilarious. Stiles is going to love Meg. Peter might too,” Allison giggled.

                “We switch,” Derek answered without any inflection.

                “Hmm,” Meg grinned.

                “Why are we talking about this?” Dean whined.

                “Because he’s the first gay werewolf I’ve ever met,” the demon skipped.

                “Not gay. Bisexual. I dated women too,” Derek sighed, “Allison. Can I see it again, please?” She smiled softly and pulled her pocketbook back out. Along with her picture of Scott and Isaac she had one of Derek and Stiles. She even had one of Lydia and another of her dad. She shoved the pictures onto Derek every time he got too far in his head and slipped further into sadness.

 

 

                Derek rubbed his thumb over the edge and smiled at his mate’s face. Meg looked over his shoulder at it.

                “He’s cute. And you too look awfully cozy and smile-y,” Meg commented.

                “We were on a much needed vacation at the time. I flew him to go boating off the coast of Brazil with my younger sister. My uncle came too. He ended up getting so sunburnt though,” Derek smiled when he remembered having to gently rub aloe onto his mate’s face and shoulders.

                “He was peeling when they got back,” Allison laughed.

                “Next time we went to Iceland,” the wolf sighed, “He apparently forgot about the really long nights and longer lunar cycles. I shifted so much on that trip.”

                “About that…the full moon is next week. How do we stay safe from you during that time?” Dean asked.

                “Oh, Derek has control when he’s shifted. We will be fine. If anything, we will be more protected. And he’s super duper soft,” Allison flicked the tip of Derek’s nose.

                “Not sure I’m on board with a free-roaming wolf in the immediate vicinity,” Dean narrowed his eyes.

                “Well, I can surround you two in a circle of mountain ash. He won’t be able to pass it at all. I have a chain coated in it. You’ll be safe,” the huntress offered.

                “I think it’ll be fun to watch a werewolf shift without worrying about dying afterwards,” the demon grinned.

                “Yea. Looking forward to it,” Dean tensed. Meg just shoved him and they kept walking near the road. They weaved through some fallen trees and some down and embankment until they find a narrower back road they can walk down. It was going to be dark soon and ghe sooner they had proper cover the better.

                “So, why did it take you guys almost 10 months to get to Kansas from New York?” Dean started.

                “Its pretty hard to cross the Mississippi River with half the bridges collapsed and all the others taken over by rogue groups. We tried to cross in southern Illinois first, but the group camped on the bridge would only let us cross if I let them all fuck Allison. We obviously weren’t going to do that so we had to get creative,” Derek remembered, his eyes briefly flashed when he thought about the leers al lthe men gave Allison.

                “Did you ford the river?” Dean laughed.

                “We’re more advanced than the Oregon Trail,” Allison rolled her eyes, “We had to investigate a few different routes and most didn’t pan out. Eventually we found a group in Michigan that would ferry us across. Turns out they were friends with my grandpa and still hunting. My name was like currency. Derek had to pretend to be my werewolf slave though. It was like a non-sexual roleplay.” Allison kept laughing and Derek let out a frustrated breath.

                “The chain was unnecessary,” Derek grunted.

                “But it was fuuuun,” she sang.

 

 

                The woods were getting more dense as they travelled, but they considered it extra insurance they wouldn’t be spotted right away. When they turned around the bend they found a broken down bus on the side of the path. It was engulfed by plant life. Derek held up his hand and tried to sense of there was any life inside or around it. He nodded to Allison and she did a quick perimeter sweep. Dean forced the door of the bus open and they climbed inside. It was rough, but not as filthy as expected. It was clear someone had been living in there before but that they had not been back in a very long time. There were blankets, canned foods, and some knives.

                “Their loss is our gain,” Meg picked up a blade to sharpen it.

                “I can’t believe I’m actually turned off by a can of ravioli right now. We’ve been eating nothing but rabbit food for months,” Dean noted.

                “How do you feel about actual rabbit?” Derek asked while pulling off his shirt.

                “I feel good about it if this striptease continues,” Meg leaned against the side of the bus.

                “He can catch us some dinner,” Allison scoffed, “as his wolf form. He caught us an actual boar once.”

                “Hell yea, man,” Dean beamed.

                “Make her look away,” Derek ordered as he glared at Meg. Allison obscured her view and the demon just turned her back. He was used to the blatant objectification, and the lack of Stiles to make him feel loved and valued outside his physical attributes made it harder to stomach. He missed his spark and his loving touches, soft words, and heartbeat. He stripped off the rest of his clothes and tossed them to Allison. His bones popped and he slowly shifted. Dean looked on with amazement. He had never seen that much control. Derek was now a large, black wolf. Allison scratched behind his ears and he took off into the woods. They worked around the bus while they awaited Derek’s return. Dean built a small fire and Allison took out the knives she used to skin and butcher whatever Derek caught. Meg helped while Dean sat back by the fire and read through the journal Castiel had hidden. It was perfect and beautiful. It chronicled all of Castiel coming to understand his feelings for Dean, all his insecurities about not being good enough for Dean, and everything he loved about them together. There were even a few pictures tucked inside. Dean had never been happier that Sam had insisted on getting a camera. Of course, he also wished he had at least one picture of them just actually holding each other, the closest he had was an image Sam must've snapped before Dean realized, of Cas kissing his gently on the cheek. It was right after they pretended to be a married couple to infiltrate a couples counseling seminar that some witches were using as a trap. They two of them might have left their "wedding rings" on after that. Dean might have still been wearing his. 

 

 

                When Derek returned he had 4 rabbits and Dean pulled out some of the potatoes they packed. They roasted everything and ate a decent amount before piling into the bus for the night. Dean thought it would be hard to sleep with the sound of the growing forest around them. But he found himself spooning Meg, who was up against Allison who had Derek at her back. He never thought he’d be happy to be cuddled up to a demon and a werewolf in a rusty bus.


	3. Endless Roads

It had been a week of walking. And in that time Dean and Meg came to understand the semblance of order the world had formed without governments or laws to keep things together. They found some camps where people were making due. They were able to make some trades to get more supplies. They were just outside of Denver when they were able to find a werewolf-friendly camp as night fell. Older ways were forgotten, this camp had hunters in it too. As soon as Allison and Derek presented themselves they were welcomed. The leaders, Edward and Rosalind, a hunter and wolf couple, were eager to meet with them. Apparently they had met Dean’s father as well. Dean immediately apologized for how he is sure his father acted. They laughed it off and showed them all around. There were a few familiar faces, even for Meg.

                “With the full moon coming, what do you guys do?” Dean asked Edward.

                “Well, Rosalind guides all the wolves to the north side of the camp. We have a hill that gets basked in moonlight. We know we’re safe as the bulk of you wolves have remarkable control, especially when grouped together. But to ease the worries of others we do have a fence with mistletoe on it. Rosalind trained a few of the others to take turns guarding on run nights,” he explained.

                “Wow. That’s really organized,” Derek observed.

                “Thanks. We needed to find a way to survive and this is the best we can do for now. There is a freedom now that we didn’t have before. But I do miss hot showers and my wife’s cheesecake,” he chuckled.

                “There are a lot of things to miss,” Allison smiled softly.

                “You guys said you were heading to California?” Rosalind chirped.

                “Yea. Their mates are there. So is my partner. It’s been quite the trek, let me tell you,” Dean huffed, “I’ve driven across this country hundreds of times, but this is a different sort of trip. Never walked this much before.”

                “We should take you to the nearby hot springs. With as much walking as you have done I think you need to rest your muscles. My daughter, Olivia, can show you,” the elder wolf nodded.

                “That would be amazing,” Meg grinned, “We actually managed to have hot, running water in our old bunker. I miss that a lot.”

                “You did?” Edward cocked a brow.

                “Yea. Actually, if you have the right supplies, I can show you how to build a solar panel to generate power. You can set up some piping and a water pump from a nearby water source. Takes a lot of work but it is worth it,” Dean offered.

                “We have a lot of things were scavenged. If you can give us some pointers we would greatly appreciate it,” Rosalind beamed at the hunter.

                “It’s not a problem. We owe you, anyhow. You’re giving us shelter and a hot bath.”

                “Head to the springs. By the time you get back we will have dinner ready and we can discuss bringing this camp into the 20th century,” the leader joked.

                “Sounds good, man,” Dean smiled.

                “I might stay here, if that’s ok,” Derek began, “I want to settle a bit and see if I can help with dinner preparations.”

                “That would be lovely, Derek. Thank you,” Rosalind linked her arm with his and took him towards the dining area. Allison went off with Dean and Meg as they were led by Olivia. She was young and blonde, looked to be about 22 or so, close to Allison’s age. She was quiet and kept giving Dean some curious glances. They walked down a worn path to a warm area. There was a running stream with an outcropping of smaller pools, each steaming a bit.

                “Nice,” Meg whistled.

                “Yea. We were lucky to find them. Actually found them by accident when I was having a fight with my mom. Ran out here and literally stumbled into one. I inherited none of my mom’s wolf abilities. I can’t detect anything,” Olivia laughed and gestured for Meg and Allison to one of the smaller pools. There was an even smaller one next to it that Dean could sink into.

                “That reminds me a bit of Scott after he was turned. He was suddenly more aware and controlled, but he still managed to end up stuck in weird situations. Like when he and Stiles got caught in an old hunter net. They were upside down in a tree for almost 2 hours before me and Lydia found them and cut them down,” Allison recalled.

                “Found Dean in a pit once. Fell right in. And he was too embarrassed to ring up the angel for help,” taunted Meg.

                “I swear to god…” Dean pinched his brow. The girls stripped off their clothes while Dean averted his eyes. Dean peeled off his own clothes and folded them neatly before climbing into the pool. Olivia had watched him without shame, he blushed and kept looking away.

                “What’s it like working with an angel? I bet he’s really helpful on hunts. You said he was your partner right?” Olivia laid down on her stomach between the two pools so she could talk to everyone. She leaned on her palm and stared at Dean with rapt attention.

                “Well, my brother Sam works with me too. Still a partner, technically. But we split off depending on what jobs we have. Sam has his own angel too. Gabriel. Course, pretty sure he started pairing up with Gabriel in the beginning just so they could make doe eyes at each other without me noticing,” Dean snickered. Meg snorted too.

                “What sort of things can angels do?” Olivia pressed.

                “Well, there’s a few things. But some of their abilities have been lost. Obviously, since the fall, a lot of powers for a lot of people went by the wayside. He could travel anywhere in seconds. He could heal anyone and he could communicate with animals. He even spoke multiple languages. He was an amazing fighter too. Terrible at lying though. Not so good at the undercover in the beginning,” the hunter shrugged.

                “That’s an understatement,” Meg commented.

                “Mmmm, interesting,” Olivia tilted her head and looked at Dean’s shoulder where the scar from Castiel’s palm was. She thought to ask about it, but decided to leave it be, “So…what did your partner do whenever you were done with the job and went to have a good time? I’ve heard stories. My dad said you have quite the reputation as a ladies man.” She was biting her lip and staring at him predatorily.

                “Uh…um…I – “

                “Oh, sweetheart. Dean is working his brain real hard to find a way not to embarrass you. How about you take a quick look at his left hand. You clearly aren’t picking up on a few things,” Meg cut in. Olivia did as she was instructed and saw the silver band on Dean’s finger. Her eyes widened almost comically when she realized.

                “Yea. Castiel isn’t just his hunting partner,” Meg finished.

                “Oh. I – I thought – they said…” Olivia stumbled.

                “Not a lot of people ask,” Dean gave an uncomfortable smile.

                “Oh my god,” Olivia buried her face in her hands, “I flirted with a married guy. A guy married to an _angel_. I’m totally going to hell.”

                “You’re definitely not going to hell. I'm not married. Not legally. We just...in every other sense we are,” Dean calmed, this wasn’t the first time he had been hit one since committing to Cas and it wouldn’t be the last. Of course, he was missing Cas’s own brand of jealousy right now. The angel always made a point of marking his territory when things like this occurred. Usually he would just sit himself in Dean’s lap; simple and effective. Other times, especially if he had been drinking at all, he would make his claim know much more lewdly. At least once he practically gave Dean a lap dance in a bar outside Louisville. He half-carried Cas to the restroom where they fell into a filthy make out session. If Sam hadn't interrupted them they probably would have ended up fucking in a bathroom stall.

                “Don’t feel too bad about it. You aren’t the first to assume incorrectly,” Meg, uncharacteristically, soothed.

                “I have two werewolf mates, there’s always someone hitting on one of us because they don’t quite understand how polyamory works,” Allison added.

                “Still embarrassing,” Olivia lamented.

                “I keep meaning to ask how that little polyamory thing happened with two wolves. They are not known to share,” Meg smirked.

                “That story is a little long. And complicated. But they share well-enough,” Allison laughed. She remembered the last night together before her and Derek left for New York. Even after she was thoroughly exhausted by them she watched them finish each other off 2 more times, Isaac topping the entire time, before they were ready to sleep alongside her. 

                “Nuh-uh. Tell us everything,” Olivia implored.

                “Fine,” Allison sighed, “But no judging me for some of the dumber decisions I made while all of that developed.”

                “I’m a demon honey. I’m the last person to judge you,” she shook her head.

                “Ok. But, again, give me the benefit of having only been 17 when it all started,” Allison began.

 

                _…Scott was angrily pacing in front of the pack house. Allison and him had been broken up for only 2 weeks. They kept fighting and bickering with each other and eventually they fought so bad Allison threw him out of her house. Later that night, when Lydia decided it was a good idea to take Allison to a party to cool off. All it did was complicate matters. Allison ended up dancing all night with Isaac. They kissed. They kissed so much Scott could smell Allison all over him the next day. They shifted and fought until Derek stepped in to break them up. Scott called Isaac a coward and threw in some slut-shaming Allison's way. She stormed off with Stiles right behind her until they regrouped in the living room. Isaac had run off._

_So now Stiles was watching his best friend tear himself apart. Meanwhile, Peter and Danny were trying to calm Isaac down. He felt guilty about how he behaved, but worse, he was heartbroken. He had been harboring feelings for Allison for such a long time and he felt rejected. He also felt immense pain from losing Scott as a friend. He had been so isolated before the pack and now he thought he had lost them._

_“Maybe I should just leave,” he half-sobbed._

_“No. Why on earth would you leave?” Peter tempted to soothe the young wolf, he ran his hand softly against the back of his neck. Danny was sitting next to him and holding his hand._

_“Because Scott hates me. Allison won’t even look at me. Derek would probably want me to leave anyway. I’m just going to cause problems in the pack,” the tears were flowing freely now and Peter tensed almost his entire body. He knew that this was resolvable. He had been trying to ignore the very strong hormones being thrown off left and right by all these damn teenagers, but they were so volatile._

_“No one hates you and you aren’t going anywhere,” Peter stated._

_“You don’t have any say in the matter. You’re not my alpha,” Isaac snifled. Danny cringed and Peter rolled his eyes._

_“For the love of – hold on,” Peter stalked away and made his way closer to the pack house where he knew Allison and Scott were. Derek had built four smaller houses on the preserve after he began to date Stiles. He wanted more privacy than was allowed by all of them under the same roof. One of the homes belonged to Erica and Boyd, another for Jackson and Danny. Stiles had been immensely pleased. Derek happened to let his instincts get a little carried away when he was constructing it because he essentially built Stiles a den with everything he could ever need or want. Their bed was even less of a bed and more like a nest of at least a dozen or more pillows, half a dozen blankets, and large windows that let panes of moonlight in at night. They were more than happy to burrow into it each night, it was even better on a full moon. If Stiles was too exhausted to participate in the pack run Derek would simply make his way into bed while still in his wolf form. The moonlight still soothed him and he was close to his mate. Of course, Stiles joked that it just made him a giant teddy bear._

_Stiles had his arms crossed over his chest as Scott came to a stop. Allison was sitting silently in the window sill the entire time. Derek sat on the stairs._

_“Why…why would you kiss him? I thought you loved me,” Scott gave her a hard look._

_“I do love you!” Allison stood and was practically glaring at the wolf._

_“But you kissed Isaac,” he pressed._

_“Of course I did. I was hurt and he was worried. Attentive. Loving. Isaac has always been so worried about other people. I kissed him because I wanted to. Because he wanted to. It wasn’t because I don’t love you,” she tilted her head._

_“You can’t love me and kiss him,” Scott wrinkled his nose._

_“Yes, she can,” Stiles finally cut in. Allison’s eyes snapped up to him and Derek cocked a brow._

_“Care to explain?” Derek asked._

_“Of course I will,” Stiles sighed, “Isaac has loved both of you ever since we rescued him from his asshole of a father. When Allison was hurting he was there. He just wanted to comfort her. They kissed. She didn’t run off screaming ‘I hate Scott and Isaac is the only one for me’ so just take a chill pill. Damn. And I’m a bit more concerned about Isaac right now, anyway. He’s just as hurt as you are. Maybe more.”_

_“He’s not wrong,” Peter appeared in the door, “You’re coming with me.” Peter scooped Allison up and threw her over his shoulder._

_“What the hell?” she gasped._

_“Peter?” Derek stood and immediately followed. Stiles and Scott were right on his tail._

_“I am taking the young huntress to talk to the heartbroken boy who is sobbing on Danny’s front steps.”_

_“I can walk,” Allison argued, squirming in his grasp._

_“I’m sure you can do a lot of things,” he sassed. After another minute or so they were at Danny and Isaac’s feet. They looked up and Peter gracelessly dropped her in front of him, “Now, talk.”_

_“I – “_

_“What the hell, Peter?” Scott scowled, cutting Allison off. He looked at Isaac and tried very hard to still be outraged, but he always softened under the boy’s gaze._

_“I am intending for a conversation to happen. But you would all much rather stew in your melodrama,” Peter huffed._

_“What else is there to even talk about?” Scott argued._

_“Plenty. For example, how what happened is not near as complicated as you seem to think. You are just being a child about it,” the older wolf stated._

_“Not as complicated? Are you even serious right now?” Scott continued._

_“Oh my god,” Peter rolled his eyes, “Isaac, tell them what you told me and Danny.” Isaac slowly stood, hesitated, but eventually looked at both Scott and Allison._

_“I said…I think I should leave. Clearly I ruined things. And it hurts too much to – Allison won’t even look at me. Scott hates me. I can’t stand it,” he was crying again and Allison was up and wrapping her arms around him without a second thought._

_“Shhh. No, it’s alright. No one hates you,” she soothed and stroked his hair. He pressed his face into her neck and kept crying. Allison shot Scott an angry look. He managed to at least look somewhat ashamed and watched them._

_“No one wants you to leave, Isaac,” Derek put forward._

_“If anyone should leave it should probably be me. I’m not a wolf. I’m barely even a part of the pack. I’m Yoko with a bow,” Allison shrugged._

_“No!” both Scott and Isaac shouted._

_“Good. Common ground,” Peter said._

_“I don’t want you to leave,” Scott was standing at her side, his hand at the small of her back. Isaac was looking directly up at her eyes now, his face no longer hiding in her hair, “And I – I don’t really want Isaac to leave either.”_

_“I…I love both of you. I am so sorry I did this,” Isaac stuttered._

_“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Allison whispered._

_“There is a solution here,” Danny interjected, “Assuming everyone is open to it._

_“Solution?” Scott quirked._

_“Yea. It might help if you guys had more bodily awareness,” Danny looked the trip up and down. Stiles was smirking slightly next to him. Scott was the first to look down at how he was standing. His front was completely flush with Allison’s back, but his hands were gripping Isaac’s. Allison had her face pressed to Isaac’s chest and the other boy had one hand on the back of Scott’s neck and the other on his hip. Scott was the first to blush._

_“I – uh…” Scott startled._

_“Do you know what polyamory is?” Peter leaned against the railing._

_“Yea. But I’m not – we’re – Allison is…” Scott stumbled._

_“Allison loves both of you. Isaac loves both of you. You love both of them. I see no reason why that has to stop,” Peter breathed out._

_“Neither me or Isaac is into dudes,” Scott countered._

_“Well, that’s just a lie,” Stiles chuckled._

_“Dude!” Scott hissed._

_“What? It’s not a huge secret or anything,” Stiles kept grinning. Allison was blushing and stock still between the two boys, just now realizing how close they were. Her heart started racing._

_“We should give them privacy,” Derek pulled on Stiles’ sleeve._

_“But they’re gonna become a thing. I want to see the moment they all realize they complete each other, the clouds will part and birds will sing. Allison is a Disney princess so woodland creatures will totally bring flowers,” Stiles cheered._

_“Woodland creatures don’t bring gifts to three-ways,” Peter snickered. The three on the porch all flinched and turned bright pink._

_“No, Stiles,” Derek sighed and basically picked the boy up to carry him bridal style from the house._

_“I’m gonna want details, Scotty!” he shouted over Derek’s shoulder._

_“Oh my god,” Isaac shuddered into Allison’s hair. Scott cocked his head and sniffed. He could smell how aroused both Allison and Isaac were by the prospect. Peter and Danny had already started walking away._

_“Umm, what do we do?” Allison wondered._

_“Maybe…maybe we just talk. We can figure whatever this is out,” Scott managed._

_In the end their talk turned into a small cuddle pile, which ended up with them grabbing each other and tearing off clothes. Isaac kissed Scott first. Allison was between them again and felt them grind together against her. Then they both shifted her focus to her and they fell in synch. Isaac stripped off her clothes while Scott kissed along her neck and shoulders. Scott pulled her into his lap and rubbed against her chest, groping her breasts while Isaac clung to her hips. He dragged his cock along the cleft of her ass while Scott’s was trapped between bodies. They moved as a unit until Allison found herself completely filled by both wolves. They rocked, thrusted, and grunted. They were all moaning and sloppily kissing. Allison was overstimulated and whining at every movement. They all came at once and passed out promptly afterwards. If Jackson was the first person to walk in on them he wasn’t going to tell._

“Holy shit. No judgements whatsoever, that sounds like an amazing mess of angst and sex,” Meg commented.

                “I would’ve rather we hadn’t had the heartbreaking angst part, but it was worth it,” Allison relaxed against the wall of the pool, “I miss them so much.”

                “Imagine how good they’ll be at 69-ing when you get back, though,” the demon teased.

                “Oh my god,” Dean scrubbed his hand down his face.

                “Oh, like I haven’t gotten an eye-full,” Meg shot.

                “You wouldn’t if you had knocked,” Dean splashed and Olivia dove out of the splash zone.


End file.
